


Cerulean

by LemonScience33



Series: Three Shades of Blue [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cerulean, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Near Death Experience, Pinto, Pre-Slash, but in an emotionally repressed way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will never let Spock live this down.</p><p>But that's only because Spock shouldn't be alive, and Jim is so relieved he could do any number of embarrassing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of _Star Trek Into Darkness_.
> 
> Inspired by [this interview with Zachary Quinto](http://www.out.com/entertainment/movies/2013/05/06/zachary-quinto-epic-kirk-spock-bromance), in which he describes Chris Pine's eyes as "Cerulean. Bombay Sapphire. The deep end of the pool."

When Spock blinks his eyes open, Jim has to fist his hand in the sickbay bedsheet to keep from falling over.

Spock’s eyebrows come together in confusion, and Jim doesn’t even bother to hide the vast, crippling wave of affection he feels.  “How long?” Spock says in a rough voice.

“Almost a week.” Jim reaches for his own cup of water and holds the straw to Spock’s lips so his friend can drink. “And let’s get one thing damn straight,” Jim says, more gently than he feels. “You shouldn’t have deflected that boulder, Spock. You broke your leg and three ribs, and there was massive internal bleeding. Bones said it was touch and go there for a couple of days.”

Spock catches Jim’s wrist, and Jim suddenly notices his own hands are shaking, but then all he can think is that Spock’s fingers are warm and pliant and _that is the opposite of dead_. Fuck, thank god thank fucking god.

“I do not regret my actions.” Spock is saying. “If it was, as you say, ‘touch and go’ for me, then you surely would have perished.”

Jim shakes his head vehemently but doesn’t pull his wrist away. “You can’t keep doin’ this, Spock.”

“Jim,” Spock says seriously. “I do not wish to repeat the experience of watching you die.” His eyes are so soft, so warm.

_Spock._

What can he say to that?

Jim licks his bottom lip, bites it. Comforting. Stalling.

“How about neither of us die?” he says finally.

Spock’s lips twitch into a small smile. “That is agreeable.” Then suddenly he blinks rapidly, as if he has discovered something fascinating. “Your eyes, Jim. They are… _Cerulean_.”

Spock studies Jim for a long moment, and Jim is hanging from Spock’s gaze, utterly still.

Slowly, Spock’s eyes slide closed. His lips are still curved a little, but Jim checks the monitors anyway.

Asleep.

Good, good.

Good.

Jim brushes his fingers across the tender underside of Spock’s wrist and feels the strong three-beat pulse.

 “Cerulean?” Jim mutters. He laughs, so relieved he could cry, but he won’t. “Oh, you're never gonna live that down.”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a prequel to "Silent," which refers to Kirk's memory of this event.


End file.
